A Feast For the Senses
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: Seeing, smelling, tasting, hearing, and touching--these are the five senses of the human body that are used for survival. Naruto has other uses for them, and it conveniently involves one Uchiha Sasuke. SasuNaru. COMPLETED.


**Title:** A Feast For the Senses  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Characters:** Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
**Word Count:** 1200  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Seeing, smelling, tasting, hearing, and touching--these are the five senses of the human body that are used for survival. Naruto has other uses for them, and it conveniently involves one Uchiha Sasuke.  
**Author's Notes:** Been a while since I wrote anything Naruto, neh? Fluff, OOC-ness. This is extremely short, having wanted to make it a mini drabble, but I failed. So it's stuck between a mega drabble and a one shot.

* * *

_Seeing_  
Sasuke was tall and devilishly good-looking. His dark hair showed off his black eyes, which helped make his pale skin stand out. It wasn't a bad clash of lights versus darks, either, and the fact that they worked in sync is what made him a beautiful thing to look at.

Naruto would voice this out at random, earning a surprised glance from the Uchiha. Sasuke would just stare mutely before he would duck his head (shyly?) and with a tinge of pink dust fluttering across his cheeks, he would say that Naruto didn't look bad either, what with bright sunny hair reflecting his sky blue eyes, and tan skin to add to the warmth of the boy's beautiful smile.

Just to thank Sasuke, Naruto would call out his name to get him to make eye contact before smiling.

And Sasuke always smiled back.

_Smelling_  
Sasuke had a distinct smell to him that always made Naruto feel good. He had that distinct salty smell of sweat and earth right after training, having worked himself up and connected with nature during that time. He also smelled of polish, a faint musty scent that would float in at the beginning of team meetings and in the evenings when Naruto would stop by his place.

On other occasions, Sasuke smell of incense--but those occasions were rare, which Naruto was thankful for. Naruto despised the smell of those incense because that was when Sasuke shied away from him and hid himself for days in a state of perpetual gloom and guilt.

One smell that just recently started to drift onto Naruto's radar was one that was all too familiar and quite pleasant. Sasuke occasional, much to Naruto's amusement, smell of the same shampoo that he used.

When confronted about this, Sasuke shifted awkwardly and mumbled something about his place being too far and it being pointless to go all that way only to get dirty on the way back to the village.

Naruto smirked, saying it was okay, just to let him know when the stuff got low so he could get some more.

However, Sasuke never did, and Naruto felt humbled whenever he found the empty bottle sitting beside a new one on the counter in the bathroom.

_Hearing_  
If there was anything about Sasuke that Naruto liked (and disliked) about Sasuke was his voice.

The distinct tenor had a way of making him feel good, make him blush at the simple words, and even make his toes curl when that same voice murmured sweet nothings into his ear. He also had a way of making him feel like he was going to punch that stupid bastard right in the face if he didn't stop making fun of him anytime soon, thanks so much.

Sasuke knew this too, and he used this constantly to his advantage. Whenever he wanted something from Naruto, he'd use that soft, silky, sultry voice while luring him to his goal. If that didn't work, well, then he'd use the other voice.

"Usuratonkachi."

"AGH, TEME!"

A simple word, but the _way_ he said it made it different on so many levels, and quite frankly, Naruto was impressed.

And also hated it whenever Sasuke used it to lure him away from his precious ramen just so he could fulfill his promises through those sweet nothings he whispered earlier.

_Tasting_  
The day that Sasuke and Naruto accidentally kissed in class, Naruto tasting something that was unique and, dare he say, pleasant. It wasn't anything gross, like garlic breath, or eggs, or milk. It was fresh, it was zesty--

--it was like tomatoes.

Naruto had pondered over why Sasuke would taste like tomatoes, seeing as how he never saw Sasuke eat a tomato in his life. That is, until he decided to follow him one day.

That's when he saw Sasuke not only buy a bag of fresh picked tomatoes at the vending stand, but he had went home and made a tomato sandwich.

Naruto bounced in just as Sasuke had taken a bite of his meal, exclaiming with a loud "AHA!" and a poised finger at the Uchiha, declaring "I knew it!".

Sasuke stared, cheeks puffing out with the sandwich inches away from his lips. "Knew what?" He muffled, crumbs landing on his shirt.

The blond grinned victoriously. "I know what you taste like!"

The Uchiha accidentally swallowed at the wrong time and started to choke, all the while Naruto kept up with his declaration.

"That day we kissed! You tasted weird! I know what it is now! It's tomatoes! You taste like tomatoes!"

When Sasuke finally regained control of him, he wiped the tears that had formed from his eyes and glared. "Idiot, you trying to kill me?!"

Naruto blinked, astounded by Sasuke's lack of response to his newfound knowledge. "Uh..."

"You came to tell me what I tasted like? Baka, you--" Sasuke waved his arms for a bit before he sagged. "Whatever. I don't care."

Naruto frowned, a little disheartened by the indifference. He liked knowing that Sasuke was human, knowing that there was something to Sasuke that made him Sasuke besides the lack of personality and name.

He turned to leave when a voice broke through.

"Miso."

The blond turned, eyebrow quirked.

Sasuke was staring at his sandwich quietly. "You tasted like miso. Miso ramen, I'm assuming."

Naruto stared, then felt himself smile. Soon, he had a huge grin on his face as he took a seat at the table with the Uchiha. "Really?!"

Sasuke turned away, flushed. "You should eat something other than ramen all the time. It's not good for you, you know!"

The blond grinned. "All right then." He picked up Sasuke's sandwich and bit into it, reveling in the flavor with closed eyes. When he opened his eyes, expecting a glare from the Uchiha, instead he saw black eyes wide with mirth and a smile tugging at his lips.

_Touching_  
Sasuke was rough.

Well, not that way. His exposed skin was rough, but not as tough as leather. He appeared to have soft, delicate skin, but that was just a sham. All those years of working with tools, literally playing with fire, and training had done a number on him.

His hair was deceptive too. It was coarse on top, but once Naruto broke through the snarls and tangles, the hair towards the scalp was soft and light, like feathers.

The rest of Sasuke was soft though. Soft and smooth. The skin on his chest was pale and pleasant to run a hand across. Although it had scars from previous battles, the scars had faded and blended in with the rest of him.

His stomach was soft also, with not as many battle scars. He lacked the baby fat that Naruto still held (perhaps from the ramen?) and the dips of muscles told of the hours of training he went through just to get this far.

Naruto's hand splayed over Sasuke's stomach, finger tracing random patterns boredly before a hand grabbed his and pale fingers intertwined with his. He raised his head and looked up to see Sasuke staring back with lidded eyes and a tiny smile.

Naruto smiled back.


End file.
